She's Mine
by FemaleWinchester
Summary: Candy doesn't know anything about hunters or the life. That's until she meets the brothers and a strange power radiates, drawing her ever closer to Dean. Will Love be enough for these two unfortunate souls or does fate step in again and tear them apart? Slight softer side of characters, not set in a series in particular, my own take :)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1- You Can Never Be Too Sure About The Girl**

It wasn't a particularly busy night at the bar, tables needed cleaning every hour or so and the occasional local would wonder in and leave. Then they arrived. The men were quiet , glancing around the bar and whispering to each other in hushed tones. The tall dark haired one had a laptop propped on the table in front of him eyes glued to it, they never ordered food and only stayed for an hour at a time just watching people like hunters, it went on for two evenings and on the third night i plucked up the courage to go over to them.

"So can i get you fellas anything? Food? A Drink? We do a really good Whiskey i'm Candy and i'll be your server..."

"No thanks sweetheart, a little tied up here." I was interrupted by the slightly smaller one of the two were they brothers maybe? He looked up at me with a short smile and i was taken aback by his bright green eyes that hit my hazel.

"Well ok then,but if you come back you'll have to order." i snapped back and walked purposely back to the bar area, i heard an intake of breath and a deep chuckle. For the next half an hour or so they just sat watching as they had done for the past 2 nights, the green eyed one didn't seem to take his eyes off of the bar.

 _Sam and I sat in the same dark booth area of the dingy bar for the third night in a row, he was convinced there was something worth checking out and i guess he was right, the bar girl was smoking hot and i got a little nervous when she approached. I had to be a little rude, i didn't want to though something about her jogged my memory. I shock it off as she walked away and took and sharp breath inwards. Sam chuckled at me and i ignored him, just wanting to look at her._

My shift was ending in 10 minutes and i gave the signal to Mickey, the manager and he rang the bell for last orders and i began the usual shut down i had been doing for the past 2 years. The 2 strange men nodded at each other and gathered themselves and sauntered out, green eyes actually caught my eye and winked in a way that suggested i'd be seeing him again, i frowned a little as they left and was preoccupied until i left thinking how strange this evening had been all sounded to familiar when i was suddenly grabbed from behind as i closed the door behind me and pulled behind the dumpsters out back, trying to scream i kicked back at my attacker eyes round in horror as i realized it was Mickey, although it wasn't really. His eyes where black and his pupils were wide. Still muffled by his hands that where like ice around my mouth i struck out again and this time i hit him in the face and he foolishly let go. I didn't turn back as i ran to my car at full pelt, not noticing the huge black muscle car parked in the distant car park. Panting i grabbed my keys and fumbled them into the lock of my beat up beetle and shaking i managed to start the engine and screeched into the night.

 _Dean and i left the bar, he seemed so preoccupied, trust him now was not the time their were demons around and he needed to focus. He kept a look out for the girl and i sat inside the car. Suddenly he tapped on the window and pointed towards the back door. She was leaving when she was suddenly grabbed from behind by the man behind the bar, i shot out the seat and put my arm out to stop Dean in his desperate attempt to get there, He watched with wide eyes as she kicked and slapped at the man finally breaking free and bolting towards a yellow car parked away, Dean relaxed then and turned to me._

 _" You know what we gotta do now Sammy" He beamed at me and i had a nasty feeling this was not the end of anything._

Reaching my apartment fifteen minutes later i dropped my bag in the door way and locked the door behind me, sliding the dead bolt in place, still shaken up and pumped full of adrenaline i went into the bathroom and began to run a bath, taking of my uniform and tying my long blonde hair into a high ponytail. I stepped into the hot water and tried to relax, mind racing. Something like this had happened before i just couldn't put my finger on it, i just didn't feel right, what had happened to Mickey? He was always such a nice man, making sure i got to my car ok and sending a text to check i was safe. There was only evil surrounding him and two men i'd never seen before tonight. Sighing, i decided to get out the bath, all shriveled, i grabbed a towel, tying it around my body i padded out into my kitchen, however it was already occupied by two twenty something men in leather jackets, seems the men from the bar had followed me home.

"Just stay calm Candy, we need to talk to you about something, i know this is a bit rude, but it was my brothers idea!" So they were brothers? "My name is Sam and that's Dean, Winchester, currently hunting for beer in your fridge."

I glanced over to where Sam motioned and Dean waved a hand in response.

"Ok now you know us, we have to talk to you about what happened tonight." Sam continued until Dean interrupted him;

"You may wanna put some clothes on, unless you feel more comfortable that way." Smiling and taking a swig of his beer. I scowled at him, not prepared to forgive him for being rude to me earlier even if he was stupidly handsome, and slouched of into my bedroom. Tonight was most defiantly the most weird and exciting night of my life. Two brothers appearing right after i get attacked by my not-so boss. things probably couldn't get any weirder or worse. Or so i thought, Mickey was in my bedroom and man, he looked pissed.

A/N: I'M BAAACK! haha thank you for reading a slightly different version of this story, i wanted to make it a little lighter than what the boys are usually like and i plan on making this a series with plenty of idea's hitting me all the time, i have no longer got writers block and look forward to progressing this story further again! any reviews are very welcome and enjoy!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2- Wanted Dead Or Alive**

I Shrieked and tried to push Mickey away when Dean burst into the room, knife in hand, it wasn't a normal knife however it was shaped in a different way, ancient looking. i didn't have time to really study it as Dean pushed me to one side and shoved it violently into Mickey's chest he stopped and looked like he was being electrocuted them he slumped into a heap on the floor. I was stunned as i sat down on the edge of my bed in the underwear i had pulled on after my bath, Shit! i was in my underwear in front of a complete but hot stranger! This day could not get any worse at all! i vaguely reminded myself to stop saying that mentally. Making note of my sudden realization, Dean handed me his jacket and i gratefully shrugged it on, to distracted to remember i was surrounded by my own clothes. I just sat there not speaking or moving until Sam came in seconds later observing the situation, He nodded at Dean and he followed his brother out of the room while i shock myself and pulled on the nearest pair of jeans, not really wanting to take Deans jacket off just yet i pulled it closer to my body and followed the boys out into my own front room where they both sat awkwardly waiting for me to speak, so i did.

"Ok, question time, what the hell just happened to my boss? And how'd you get in here? Whats with that knife? Oh, i didn't do any housework and i have guests and i.. i.." I began to sway on the spot when Sam stood up and grabbed me and gently put me down on the sofa next to Dean where i rocked backwards and forwards until he put his arm around me, i thought it was an odd gesture but it felt oddly familiar and homely, he did smell good almost woody and a hint of musk. mixed up with whiskey and well, home. I was calming down when Sam looked over to me from his spot against the wall with sad, knowing eyes and i took a deep breath.

"Hit me with your best shot boys, whats the deal here?" I sat and listened breathing deeply and calming down completely, Dean never moved his hand from my waist.

"So let me get this right, you guys hunt monsters? I mean like the stuff from fairy tales and like, legends? So Cinderella was a vampire?" I had sat quietly listening to every word they spoke, nodding and agreeing in all the right places.

"Basically, yes." Dean said, shifting besides me, he got up and wandered over to the fridge.

"You don't mind?" He asked me, helping himself to another beer, i waved my hand towards him in response.

"Sweet! This chick has pie!" Grinning to himself, Dean took the apple pie out of the fridge as well and sitting back down next to me again, i was staring at him and went to open my mouth to protest but i caught Sam's eye and decided against it.

"So yeah Demons and crap, the usual, maybe even through an Angel or two in there." Dean said, through mouthfuls of pie.

"What? Angels? Them cute little winged cherub things?" I asked, glancing over at Sam. Dean snorted next to me,

"Not that kind sweetheart, try deadly messengers of God."

Almost right on cue, i heard a rustle of wings and yet another man in a trench coat appeared in my apartment out of nowhere, well shit, i thought to myself this is going to be a long night.

"Sam, Dean, we need to leave... who is this?" Random trench coat man stood next to Sam almost glowering at me.

"I'm Candy, i work, well worked at Trudi's about 4 blocks away and you sir have appeared in my apartment! my voice was shrill as i stood up, i was angry and tired and fed up of strange men in fancy coats appearing in my home late at night. I swayed again and Dean pulled me back down.

"This is Castiel, Cas for short and he's one of those manic angels i was just about to explain to you." Dean said casually, picking up the rest of the pie on the table, looking non-plussed he turned to Castiel,

"So why do we need to leave? This couch is pretty comfy and the pie is great, plus we haven't finished telling Candy here about all the cool stuff we do, I'm pretty set."

"Demons, Dean." Castiel was dead pan and serious, "A lot heading this way, i have managed to stop them momentarily but there are far to many to kill, even with humans still inside them." He turned to Sam, "Lets get moving." And all of a sudden he was gone in a flutter, i glanced at Dean who sighed, finished off the piece of pie he was eating and looked meaningfully at me.

"Pack a bag, you're coming with us. Something about you is drawing them here, we need a motel and a plan, knowing Cas he already has his feathery ass outside waiting for us."

For some strange compelling reason, i don't know what it was that was drawing Dean to me, i went to pack a bag. And with my reckless attitude i thought why the hell not?


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3- Highway To Hell**

Sure enough, Dean was right, Cas was indeed waiting outside the apartment block brooding, i could like the guy if i didn't feel like he wanted to kill me. Thanks Dean. We walked quickly to a black car parked across the street, I let out a low whistle.

"This your ride?" I asked Dean, because honestly, Sam looked like the guy to own a hybrid super power saver or something.

"Yup, this is Baby, scratch her and i will hurt you." He replied grinning at me, i rolled my eyes in response, a habit i feel myself gaining. I looked down at my feet while Dean fiddled around in the boot noticing i still had his jacket on, i took it off and nudged him, holding it out. He didn't take it at first just looked down at me only in a bra he shock his head and exchanged his jacket for my bag which i then rooted through with a bit of a pink face. i tossed my bag in the boot of the car and saw Dean still looking at me, taking it all in, he smiled a little as though he was remembering something. i gave him a wink and shut the boot, that jolted him back. He turned to Sam.

"You know Sammy, i like her, maybe we can keep Candy alive." Sam let out a low chuckle,

"Always thinking outside the box, Dean." Dean then scowled at his brother and mumbled something about pie.

We had been driving for what felt like hours when i dosed off in the back seat, Deans jacket once again over me like a blanket. It didn't last long as i heard a voice next to me, i jumped and nearly hit my head on the roof with a bit of a scream that made Dean swerve the car.

"Jesus woman! Don't make me crash the car! Oh Cas," He said taking a look in the rear view mirror.

"They are not far behind Dean, we need to stop and hide for the night, pull into the motel just up here, I've taken all the measures." And with that he was gone.

"Son of a bitch," Dean muttered and slammed the car into the motel car park.

I stretched and yawned as i got out of the car, too tired to care about personal appearance and thought vaguely that i was grateful to bring my hair brush and make up. My mind was still reeling with exhaustion and i dont know why i decided to run away yet i felt safe and at peace, something i haven't felt in a long time.

"Ok Candy, you can take the bed, you look like you need it and Dean and i can take turns on a watch." Sam walked over to the counter and struck up a conversation with a fifty-something woman with dirty blonde hair about rooms, I stood in the entrance in a daze trying to complain or moan until Dean nudged me forward.

"Time to seep Princess." I followed them into the room and collapsed onto the couch in the middle.

"I'm good here." i mumbled into the hard red cushion underneath my head. Dean laughed at me and pushed my legs off so he could sit down and i moaned at him, to tired to really complain and drifted off to sleep.

 _Candy was asleep next to me, her legs did not look comfortable so i slowly raised them up onto my lap. Sam took the bed and i took first watch. I watched Candy sleep for a while, she looked peaceful, almost without a care in the world. i could not pin my finger on where i knew her from but i was certain i did know her, my brow furrowed in concentration and a piece of her hair flopped onto her face, i pushed it gently back still stuck in my mind of wishing why i felt this way._

I awoke early the next morning feeling refreshed, it was still early as birds were chirping outside. I felt warm and sat up, Dean was asleep next to me. He looked so comfortable with his arm resting gently on my legs in his lap. i didn't want disturb him ad was contemplating drifting of to sleep again when i heard Sam's voice from across the room.

"Morning, Coffee?" He was leaning up against the back of a chair, stretching his arms out, he pointed at the mug of coffee already sat on the table cooling.

"Thanks Sam, have you been up all night? i kinda just crashed didn't i?" I shifted Deans arm and gingerly moved towards the table and sat down next to Sam and took the coffee mug in both hands.

"No, i slept on the bed for a few hours then took over from Dean around 4 am, its barely 8 are you an early bird like me too?" He answered me but had a puzzled look on his face, like he was trying to work me out.

"You could say that." I yawned and took a sip of coffee, preparing for an interrogation.

"So Candy, whats your deal? Is that a real name or something." Sam was smiling at me and a far to familiar feeling washed over me like an aura.

"Well since you asked me so nicely, i'll tell you what i know." I paused and finished my coffee, sighing, i poured another from the still fresh jug.

"I'm 25 years old uh born in Nashville, somewhere on some date, um, i think my parents died when i was young and then my uncle died when i was 18 and that's really all i know, i cant remember anything but the past 2 years and then suddenly i can remember a bit at a time, that make sense?" I looked at Sam staring at me, i continued.

"I can tell you think i'm lying but honestly i'm not, i really can't remember a damn thing. I know i can read people almost minds but i'm not sure."

Sam relaxed his face and asked me a fatal question,

"Have we met before?" He said softly, he knew i was telling him the truth when i answered,

"I dont know." We sat in silence for a little while before i wanted some answers of my own,

"So You two been at this long? the whole hunting thing?" I smiled and looked at Sam, he was thinking but answered me relaxed.

" Yeah, since we were kids, our father brought us up after mom died to hunt monsters and things that go bump in the night, the past few years have been hard without dad, he died making a deal to save Deans life." Sam's eyes were sad, Jeez these guys had it tough just like me it was almost fated that we met and destined to live this kind of life together sad and dysfunctional.

"Deal? Like in poker?" I asked and was surprised to hear Sam and Dean laugh, He was awake and stretching, i could see his toned stomach just below his t-shirt. i didn't realize i was staring till he spoke.

"Maybe another time we'll explain that one." He stood up and walked over to us still yawning and reached over me to the jug of coffee and a feeling washed over me, so powerful that i nearly passed out. I jumped back, shocked and in need of air.

" I gotta run to the store across the street." I said pulling on Deans jacket and bolting to the door before they could protest.

I walked across the road and into the convenience store and a bell rang as i entered, approaching the counter i picked up another pie from the refrigerator.

"This one and a packet of camels please." I said to the shop clerk, smiling. That soon faded as a wave of terror crashed over me, the mans eyes were as black as Mickeys the previous night i grabbed the cigarettes and pie shoving it in Deans deep pockets and making my way to the door, not making it. My path was blocked by two large men with Demon eyes leering at me.

"Oh shit, i'm done for." i thought panicking to myself and backing towards the door and into the third man, he hissed in my ear and made my skin crawl.

"Whoa their pretty lady, Candy isn't it? The psychic rolling with the Winchesters, our boss has had his eyes on you for a long long time."

I gulped and balled one fist ready to punch and fight my way out of there, why was this always happening to me!? And since when was I a psychic? Thinking i was just about to meet my maker, i heard a familiar rustle of wings and Cas appeared in front of me quickly blasting the Demons with bright light from his palm, he grabbed my hand and i felt a tugging sensation before landing outside the motel room door and promptly puking my guts up.

"Wow, that'll take some getting used too! Thank you Cas for back there, i knew i shouldn't have gone out there by myself." I said to the Angel, wiping my mouth feeling dizzy. Cas held me up and knocked on the door.

"You're welcome Candy, i would do anything to protect Sam and Dean and anyone they value, i see your pureness in your soul and there is a connection to Dean so strong.." Before he could finish Dean opened the door topless and a bit damp, i was seeing double by this point still swaying in Cas' grip.

"What happened Cas?" He ushered us into the room and i silently took the pie out of his jacket pocket,

"I brought you pie." i managed before collapsing in his arms.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4- Pour Some Sugar On Me**

I woke up all head spinning and confused. Damn i fainted again, i need to drink more hard liquor and not get so faint hearted all the time! Shifting in the bed i felt a dent the left side of me, Dean was there fast asleep had i been out that long that I've missed a day? Shrugging to myself i felt disgusting and wondered off to the shower. I spent the next half an hour scrubbing myself clean and making myself a bit more human. I did my make up and painted my nails an emerald green color that was hidden in the bottom of my bag. I was thinking constantly about everything that was happening to me, i was on the run from demons with two brothers and an angel who knew about me than he seemed to let on. Leaving the bathroom, Dean was sat up on the bed flicking through the channels on the small TV and eating the pie i stole.

"That good?" I asked him, plopping myself down on the end of the bed towel drying my hair.

"Hmm- mm" He responded to me, mouth full of food looking like a squirrel. "Yeah, sweetheart! you know what a man likes!" He swallowed the last mouthful and grinned his childish grin at me, rolled my eyes in response, smiling.

"Where's Sam?" i asked Dean, looking into the small living room area,

"Not sure, he left about half an hour ago, probably found a library, do some research, gone for a run." Dean shrugged back

"And what time is it?" I asked innocently,

"Jesus woman its like twenty questions with you! Its 7, in the evening, you were out for sometime, Cas didn't go into too much detail about what happened but i got the jist, you had some sort of spas attack, shot off and ran into demons, good job Cas has tabs on you otherwise you'd be in trouble. I did hear you mumble my name in your sleep though." He waggled his eyebrows at me and i threw my towel at him, he laughed and continued,

"You needed to rest, its been a tough 2 days for you and you cant just jump into this. We can show you a few things although i'm not keen on letting you get hurt again." He stopped and the look on his face was so intense, "Not tonight though, were going out, funds low, gotta hustle some pool, sound good?" he reached down the side of the bed and pulled his boots on.

"Sounds very good, i need a drink and i bet i can kick your ass at pool." I laughed as i walked off to find my own boots and i swear i could hear him mutter under his breath.

We walked into a bar not far from the motel and Dean did a quick demon sweep while i ordered drinks.

"All clear." He muttered into my ear making me jump.

"Dammit Dean!" I said to thin air as he had already wondered off to the pool table, i watched as he pretended to be drunk and threatened the guys for a game. Hurrying over there thinking he was going to make a complete ass of himself he grabbed me round the waist and pulled me close.

"I wass sayingg to these men they cant beat us babe, $500 on the table double or nothhing." Dean said proudly and fake slurring, i cottoned on straight away.

"Yeaah we soooo can!" i slurred back, hoping my drunk impression was enough to convince them all, it worked. We were $1000 richer by the time the so called tough guys grabbed their coats and mumbled grumpily out the door.

"Hey that was fun!" I said to Dean as he racked up the table agan for another game, the bar was clearing out slowly it only being 8 in the evening.

"Hey, i got a fun game, see that waitress over there?" I said to him, pointing out a young run down looking woman with mousy hair,

"She's working here to support her gambling addiction and oh the boss is banging her, she thinks shes pregnant but doesn't know if her husbands or the bosses, her husband had the snip! Ha fancy that!" I laughed but Dean was looking at me like he'd never seen me before.

"Candy, how did you know all of that?" I was a little shocked at his response and his attitude towards me, i shock it off.

"I guess i can just read people really well, so i get little thought bubbles my way." Smiling my best smile at him I added,

"Come on lets play." He relaxed as i put my hand on his arm.

"That's two for me and oh wait, non for you Mr hot shot i'm so good at pool Winchester!" I giggled at Dean who had a face like thunder after i'd beaten him at the second game, still laughing at myself, i carried on winding him up, "And i thought you were meant to be reaaaalllllly good!"

We'd drank a fair bit by now and were onto tequila shots every time we potted a ball. I sauntered around the table were Dean was stood pouting near the shots and lent across him to get one, he took a long breath as i did so, showing just a little cleavage.

"You gotta be kidding me girl, you're actually killing me here." Dean leaned into me, very close to touching.

"I'm not that kind of girl anymore Dean," I looked up at him giving him a dark, knowing look. There was an energy around us again, similar to the feeling had this morning but it didn't make me want to pass out this time, whether it was the alcohol or just being near him. I needed answers so desperately but not tonight, this is what we needed fun and excitement. Over whelmed by a sudden urge to touch him i lent my own cheek against his.

"Come on, lets see if i can make it 3 games i win." I moved my cheek away and looked him in the eyes, it felt wrong to be away from him. In that moment he grabbed my hand and put it to his chest.

"Something in here feels right when you're near me Candy, i cant explain it. that night i first met you i just wanted to protect you, Cas is bound to know something but lets just enjoy this tonight, i haven't been this carefree in years." He pulled my hand up to his lips and kissed it lightly before shifting around me to set up the next game that was almost forgotten. I remembered i had a shot in my hand so i drank it and Dean looked at me jokingly shocked.

"For luck!" I said innocently before grabbing the cue out of his hands and hitting the white ball.

2 hours later we were the only people left in the bar, still drinking and in no hurry to leave, it was only after 10 and we wanted a full night of fun. the staff were looking tiredly over too us constantly checking the time and sighing, hoping we'd get the hint and leave.

"Not likely," I muttered to Dean who was swaying ever so slightly near the jukebox holing onto a cue for support.

"Say what now?" he replied, looking over to me, i hushed him needing to try something. i wondered over to were the staff had congregated and took the managers hand in mine. Looking him dead in the eye, i said.

"Leave the keys with us, there will be money in the cashier tomorrow, go home." He smiled very dazed and handed me the keys, i jiggled them behind my back and Dean laughed. The staff left and i walked purposefully back over to Dean, standing upright now, just.

"How'd you do that?" He asked me.

"Simple mind trick, i think, I've never done that before," Taking a look at his face i added, "No i never have and will never do it to you." He let out the breath he didn't know he was holding.

"Good to know, now come on need some music." He had a huge boyish grin on his face as he pressed play on the juke box and my favorite Def Leppard song started to play, giggling drunkenly i climbed up onto the pool table, grabbing the bottle of whiskey i'd snuck back from the bar and pulling at Dean's hand to join me, he did and we danced drunkenly to the song laughing and getting closer to each other. It was the most fun i think either one of us has had and as the song ended i slipped backwards on a rouge red ball and went flying backwards of the pool table, landing on my back hiccuping with laughter. Deans head poked over the top and i couldn't help being so over whelmed with laughter i didn't realize how ridiculous i must have looked and between us both we didn't care one bit.

4 am i think it was when we eventually called it a night and stumbled back to the motel. We shushed each other and giggled as we entered the room were Sam was asleep on the couch , i guess he got bored of waiting up for us so i grabbed the old blanket that was thrown over the back and put it over him , Dean had already crept past him and into the bedroom whiskey bottle in hand i followed and collapsed next to him on the bed. Dean was face down so decided to undress in the room, he moved so quickly when i was in my underwear i shrieked loudly, hoping i hadn't woken Sam, and was pulled on top of Dean. His eyes did most of the talking and i ducked my head into his neck, talking into his ear.

"Dont get any idea's you, we need to figure this out ok?" I hugged him really tight and he returned it before loosening his grip and breathing heavily, he'd fallen asleep. I got up slowly and started pulling his boots off in which Dean started giggling at me, i shushed him again and climbed into bed, pulling the covers over us facing the other way. I felt his arm slide around my waist and he buried his face into my hair and shoulder, i shifted back into him so his mouth was near my ear and before i drifted off into a drunken sleep he whispered my name.


End file.
